The Chipmunks and Chipettes Grand Adventure
by Lil Miss Swaggar321
Summary: Based on Winnie th Pooh Grand Adventure the Search for Christopher Robin. One day Vaquacious the Chipmunks cousin goes missing. So they go on a search for her. Along the way eveybody thinks that they're losing their special abilities.
1. Chapter 1

The Chipmunks and Chipettes Grand Adventure: The Search for Vaquacious Lundy

Not a Real Chapter

Cast for the Characters

Winnie the Pooh… Theodore Seville

Piglet… Eleanor Miller

Owl… Jake (made-up character)

Christopher Robin… Vaquacious Lundy (made-up character)

Sharing Parts

Tigger… Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller

Rabbit… Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller


	2. A Golden Summer

The Chipmunks and Chipettes Grand Adventure: The Search for Vaquacious Lundy

Ch1

"The Last Day of Golden Summer"

Theodore went to Eleanor's house, he had a bunch of acorns hitting him on the head.

He looked up and saw her on top of the tree, and asked, "Hey Elle! What are you doing up there?!"

"Vaquacious said the only way that I can over come my fear of heights is that I go somewhere very high up and try not to look down. I think that's going to be impossible because I'm looking down right now!" Then she yelled out, "Vaquacious!"

Theodore asked, "Are you looking for her too?"

Out of nowhere Alvin and Brittany came but Alvin bounced on Theodore, "Hiya Theo!"

"What's up?" Brittany asked. Theodore said, "Hi you guys! Eleanor is up. If you know what I mean."

Brittany and Alvin looked up and saw Eleanor on a branch that was about to break. She shouted, "HELP!"

"Oh, now you need to relax Eleanor ol' girl there's nothing wrong about plunging 10,000 feet to the gigantic ground below it's like tumbling out of bed." Alvin said while helping Theodore up.

Eleanor removed her hands from her eyes and said, "Oh, really?

"Sure." Alvin said while laughing, "Well except for that splat at the end now that would be different."

Brittany hit Alvin on the back of the head, "That's just great you made her even more scared."

Eleanor got afraid, "VAQUACIOUS!"

"Um plunged into terror hey. Well it looks like I'm going to have to bounce all the way up there and get her down. Stand backs you guys this is going take a world's record bounce."

He started jumping up and went almost to the tree to get her down. He jumped three times and still didn't get her down. (Just a good jumper. No big feet lol.)

"What's the matter with my feet this is not how I roll here."

He came back to the ground and jumped up again and the branch that Eleanor was on fell off the tree. Alvin caught her and they both went back down to the ground, with Brittany and Theodore.

While they came down a bunch of acorns fell off the tree. The acorns rolled them all over the place.

**SIMON AND JEANETTE**

Simon was harvesting on the last day of summer. Jeanette was helping him he had a problem getting one of his carrots out of the ground.

He pulled on the leafs on top of the carrot but it pulled him into a wheel barrow. "It doesn't matter whether you think your ripe or not. This is MY GARDEN! SIMON DOES HIS GARDENING BY THE BOOK!"

Jeanette asked, "Was that really necessary Simon?"

"I heard on a food channel that talking to them can help make them grow."

(I stole that idea from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody when Cody was talking to one of London's plants.)

"As it says here in the official almanac today is…" Simon cleared his throat, "It's the first day of fall following the last day of summer…Harvest Day."

He said while looking at the carrot and closed the book. "Any questions?" Jeanette heard something, "Yes, do you hear something or is it just me?"

Simon said, "Yeah, it was the carrot, yes, yes the rutabaga in the back row. Hello what?"

Simon heard the noise again noticed that it was their friends rolling on acorns. He tried to run but it got him. Theodore said, "Hello Simon, Jeanette."

**Jonathan**

A friend of the Chipmunks and Chipettes who was building a dog house for his dog that was made from sticks. He sighed, "Not much of a house. Not much for a dog either." (He has a pet dog. He is not a dog, but a human.)

He then got rolled into the acorns but it soon stopped. "Easy does it. Easy go." Then the house fell down

"Excuse me Simon but would you've happened to have seen Vaquacious yet today?" Simon was trying to get up but he was rolling in a pile of acorns and keeps falling down.

He answered, "No I haven't seen her." He said while rolling in the acorns.

"Oh because he wasn't where she should be. And wasn't where we were, seems to not to be anywhere, where she could tell who's hunny this is."

Simon got up and said, "Well it isn't mine and I don't have time. It's HARVEST DAY IT SAYS SO IN THE BOOK! I've got carrots to cut, pumpkins to pick, peas to chuck…"

"It isn't mine then again nothing really is." Jonathan said gloomy.

"Well of course its mine it got my name written all over it." Brittany said while she bounced on Simon so he can be quiet.

"B-R-I-TT-A…yuck is this that hunny stuff. Gross I don't like honey." She got off of Simon and put the jar on him. He wiped the honey that was all over him and took the note off of him.

He hand the jar back to Theo who was still trying to figure out who's honey it was. "If only Vaquacious was here she'll probably tell me who it belonged to."

"Why don't you just check the note and find out." Then the note got back on Simon but he gave it back to Theodore. "How clever of you? If I can read it without all of this honey not on it. Do you think you can Simon?"

He looked at Theodore, "Give me that! I can read this from forward to backwards." He started reading the note but can't with all of the honey.

He looked nervously at everyone, and said, "Well I could've read it if Brittany hadn't bounced on me so."

**AN: I don't own the movie Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin. I don't own any of the Chipmunk and Chipette Characters. I only own Johnathan and Jake who's going to come in next chapter as Owl.**


	3. Adventure Is A Wonderful Thing

The Chipmunks and Chipettes Grand Adventure: The Search for Vaquacious Lundy

Ch 2

"Adventure is a Wonderful Thing"

Everybody was at Jake's house, another good friend. He is also intelligent just like Simon and Jeanette. He was reading the note that they just can't through with.

"Let's see here jar, tar, far. Oh, Dear Theodore as it starts off do worry about me I'm going far away, signed by, oh Vaquacious Lundy."

They got up and went to the podium Eleanor said, "Gone away. Oh what a frightful thought." Simon said, "Gone away. Why? When? Who authorized it?"

"Where will we get the strength to go on without her?" Alvin said while taking Simon's neck he was also on top of the podium.

Theodore was looking out the window at the big oat tree. "My best friend. It just simply cannot be. Whatever will I do?"

Eleanor came up to him and said, "Well I wonder Theodore until Vaquacious come back uh, I might possibly be your best, best, friend?"

"Yeah and when Eleanor gets sick of ya, we can take over?" Alvin said while hugging Jonathan. "Thanks you guys but you already are my best of my best friends."

Theodore looked down, "But you see you and I can do anything. But only Vaquacious and I could do nothing."

"Poor guy. His very little brain is half gone with grief." Brittany whispered to Jonathan. They both jumped when Jake scared them and said, "HAHA, I know where she went. An 'O' and another 'O' and…Oh my. This can't be good."

Jake went and locked his door and closed his blinds. Theodore asked, "Where did she go?" "Some place that's very bad."

He asked, "How bad is it?"

Jake replied, "On a scale from one to ten. It's not good." Jake fired up a match to put on a candlestick. "She's gone to s-c-h-o-o-l…skool."

"Skool…what sort of place is that?" He asked, Jake replied, "Oh It's a very forbidden and far away place."

Then he said, "Then we should help Vacquacious, and bring her back to here, and us and me."

Jake said excitedly, "Then it's a quest is it? Ha-ha that's the spirit! A long and dangerous journey to the great unknown. O f course you'll need a map."

"Ddddangerous!" Eleanor was frightened. She asked, "Oh Jake you don't suppose that they're will be any heffalumps?"

Jake said, "Of course they're will be heffalumps I almost forgot!" He was writing the map.

"What about woozles?" Alvin was stuttering. "Woozeles wonderful!" Jake was still writing on the map.

Theodore said, "Jagulars?" Jake replied, "Oh, just a dozen or three. Here, there and yonder. Not to mention the fabled Skullasaurous."

"Skkkulllasaurous." Brittany said being scared of not wanting to go.

Jake said, "Oh come, come, come. Without a monster or two it's hardly a quest! With a dangle of friends wondering about." He said while hugging all of them and they all fell down when a bright light shined upon them.

Adventure Is A Wonderful Thing

Oh, how I envy you  
Not everyone has the chance  
To face the unspeakable terrors  
Of the great unknown

Today's the day  
In only a matter of moments  
You'll all be on your way  
What lurks around the corner  
Not a soul can say  
But I can guess  
More or less  
Hidden dangers  
Great duress  
Ah, the moments of glory  
Is close at hand  
It's gonna be grand

Adventure is a wonderful thing  
Pack only the essential  
I'll tell you what to bring  
Your strength  
Your nerve  
Your hearts  
Your wits  
And for skullosaurus attacks  
First aid kits

Adventure is a hoot and a half  
You'll face unearthly dangers  
And look at them and laugh  
The claws  
The teeth  
The chase  
The thrill  
You'll never want to come home  
Maybe you never will

That's the beauty of adventure  
It's strictly sink or float  
It runs you 'til you're ragged  
Then it grabs you by the throat  
You struggle to survive it  
Though the chances are remote  
Hoo, hoo, lucky you  
Wish I was coming too  
Adventure is a wonderful thing

I almost forgot the very best part  
You not only get to save your friend  
From the most dangerous place  
Namely Skull  
But from the most dangerous part  
Of the most dangerous place  
The eye of the skull itself

Theodore (Speaking) Oh, bother

And you  
General Theo  
Off you go  
Marching high and low  
Your friend  
Waits at the end  
Right here  
Take a look  
The map is perfectly clear  
With your excellent sense of direction  
You've nothing to fear

Through the quicksand  
Tempting fate  
And fighting spasms  
Dodging avalanching boulders  
Remember, Vaquacious Lundy's fate  
Rests completely on your shoulders Theo

Theodore (Speaking) Excuse me Jake

It's up to you

That's the beauty of adventure  
The trembling and the dread  
Oh I can't think of another thing  
I'd rather do instead

Theodore (Speaking) Perhaps you could join us?

No, no, you go ahead

They all went outside and started walking.

Hoo, hoo, lucky you  
Tally ho, and toodle ooh  
Ready now, noble chin  
Chest out, tummy in  
Make a fracas, have a fling  
Drop a postcard, give a ring  
Get the lead out, time to swing  
Whoop dee doo, and badda bing  
Adventure, is a wonderful thing

Simon was trying to go the other way to back home, but Jake put him back with all of the others.

Jake was waving at them.

I salute you  
And those of you doomed to never return  
I salute you twice


	4. Simon Takes Over

The Chipmunks and Chipettes Grand Adventure: The Search for Vaquacious Lundy

Ch 4

"Simon Takes Over"

So the gang started their journey for the search of Vaqucious. He said if they can get through the woods which were full of heffalumps and woozles and who knew how much was.

Theodore pointed to a rock that was on the map, "Look!"

The other boys also took a look at the map. Simon was reading it, "The Upside Down Rock. If you made it this far you're…" Simon gulped as he read the last part, "where monsters are."

They heard a strange noise thinking it was something scary. Eleanor asked, "What was that?"

"It sounded to hungry for a heffalump, to plump for a jagular. I say it's a big ol, boogied eyed, saber toothy Skullosaurus." Brittany said while backing up.

Everybody shouted, "Skullosaurus!" Brittany asked, "Which way should we run?!"

"Which way should we hide?!" Eleanor asked as she jumped behind Theodore.

Jeanette asked, "Which way is the shortest short cut to home?!" Theodore was looking at the map and said, "I believe that way is a good way." He was pointing left and the others went to that direction.

"Although this way could be better." He was now pointing right. They all ran to the right. "Well if not then over here." He pointed to the left direction again as they ran to the other side.

Then he said, "Over there can be quit pleasant as well." He laughed a little bit. The others were still running around all over the place.

Then Simon stopped running and yelled, "HOLD IT! Were getting nowhere fast Theo, and that just won't do. A leader must be someone who's leaderly, quick-thinking, who's always informed, have great navigational skills someone like…Me." They heard the strange noise again, and

Simon looks at the map. "By the way Jeanette is also going to be helping me along the way. We're going to switch a little bit."

Simon was looking at the map, "Well there, see anyone with half a sense of smarts should know that we should loose the beast by cutting across that lovely meadow."

They entered into a place that was dark and covered with thorns. "And what a lovely meadow it is." Simon said sarcastically. He kept walking until a big thorn was in his way. He looked a plant, "Oh, is that a Venus Fly Trap? Rare for this location."

"What exactly is this location you guys? Could it be near to where Vacquacious might be."

Jeanette said, "Why were right here, of course where else could we be." Simon asked himself, "Jake where are we? Nice peaceful spot ha indeed." He said sarcastically.

"Oh dear this is not the place for a frightful girl such as myself." Eleanor said. She was going through a lot of thorns.

Alvin was up top, "Or myself. Or herself (referring to Brittany), or himself." He said. Jonathan was at the bottom, "Thanks for noticing."

"Yes, this is precisely why I choose it. No Skullosaurus would dare follow us in here." Jeanette said. They heard the noise again.

Eleanor ran as fast as she could. "Elle come back! I can't loose you too!" Eleanor still ran until she was in a beautiful spot with tons of flowers. She then saw a branch that had tons of butterflies on it.

A butterfly flew to her. Her friends found her. Then Theodore said, "Why I believe you made a friend Eleanor. And another one. There goes another."

"Face it Ellie you're just plain ol' popular." Brittany said.

Jonathan was sitting on a rock, "Some Chipettes have it. Some people don't."

"I think they want to take you home Elle." All of a sudden she floatin because of the butterflies. "I know that's awfully kind of them, but, I already have a home." She tried to jump.

Alvin yelled out, "Just jump Eleanor we'll catch ya." Eleanor said, "I would if I could, but I can't! They won't let me!"

"The only thing I have to do is remember that you're bolder when you're green. No, is that you're bigger than a leaf. Is any of this stuff making you feel less afraid now Elle."

Eleanor was still up, "No, I'm afraid not." The butterflies then got Theodore. Brittany caught the jar that waas going to fall off the branch.

"Is that you Theodore?" Eleanor asked. "Yes Eleanor it is." The butterflies started to let go. "Are we going to be coming down soon?"

Theodore said, "I believe so Elle." She asked. "How soon?" There was one more butterfly that left. "Very." They both were falling down.

**Simon and Jeanette**

Simon and Jeanette were looking at the map. Jeanette looked up and saw that Eleanor and Theodore was coming down. So she quickly ran away. Simon didn't notice the shadow, until he looked around for Jeanette. "Jeanette?" He looked up and tried to run away but Theodore and Eleanor dropped on him.

"I saw out run those butterflies they out numbered you from a million to one. What a guy!" Alvin said, while walking off with Theodore and Eleanor.

Then Simon got up from the flowers and he was a little ditzy after the fall. He said, "Yes, very brave indeed. Now if you don't mind that V-v-vaquacious Lundy is that way." He was walking to the direction while everybody else was following him.


	5. Follow That Map!

The Chipmunks and Chipettes Grand Adventure: The Search for Vaquacious Lundy

Ch 5

"Follow That Map!"

They've been searching for Vaqucious for all of the places she wasn't. Simon just couldn't admit that the map didn't know where it was going.

Simon doing looked over the top of the cliff. Behind him Alvin was imitating him. "So first we go to east then south. Then south by east."

Jeanette then looked at the map, "Of course minus the magnetic variations thus the wind riff we clearly go…" She pointed to the right, "This way."

"I wonder if those rather forbidden looking things might be the forbidden mountains. Where Vaquacious might be at." They all looked at the mountains. Eleanor said, "You're right Theodore."

Brittany said, "You found them Theo." They were about to start walking until, "Excuse me, but the way to up there is over here." Simon and Jeanette were leaning against a tree.

"But you guys isn't that them over there." Jeanette walked over to him, "Now who are you going to believe this here ol' map. Or the sight of your own eyes."

She gave the map to him, "Why don't you take a look at it and you'll know that were directly on course. It's all right there in black and white."

"Why would anyone would want to wonder around wondering which way to go. When they have a map to follow." Simon took the map from Theodore.

If It Says So (Then So It Is)

Simon:

A map is not a guess, an estimation, or a hunch  
A feeling or a foolish intuition

Jeanette:  
A map is a dependable, unwavering  
Inarguably accurate portrayer of your position

Simon:  
Never trust your ears, your nose, your eyes  
Putting faith in them is most unwise  
Here's a phrase you must all memorize  
"In the printed word is where truth lies"

Jeanette:  
Never trust your tummies, tails, or toes  
You can't learn a thing from any of those  
Here's another fact I must disclose

Both:  
From the mighty pen true wisdom flows

Both:  
If it says so  
Then it is so  
If it is so  
then so it is  
A thought's not fit to think  
Till it's printed in ink  
Then it says so  
Then so it is

Simon:  
Never trust that thing between your ears  
Brains will get you nowhere faster, either, my dears  
Haven't had a need for mine in years  
On the page is where the truth appears

Both:  
If it says so  
Then it is so  
If it is so  
Then so it is  
A thought's not fit to think  
Till it's printed in ink

Jeanette:  
Never differ from or doubt it  
Or go anywhere without it

Simon (Speaking):  
Thank goodness we've got this thing right here…

Both:  
So we don't need to front about it

If it says so  
Then so it is!

The map then got caught by a branch it was ripped in half. "Oh no the map! Get the map! Without that piece of the map it's useless! Were done for!" Jeanette said in a panic.

"After that map!" Alvin was running for it. He then went across a log that the map was floating above.

He kept jumping up and down, "I got it! I don't have it. I do have it! I don't have it now! I got it! I don't have it again!" He was jumping over a very high place.

"I wonder what has been causing my feet to fail. Maybe it doesn't have what it takes anymore." The log was slowly beginning to brake. "Yikes!" The log broke in half he yelled, "Vaquacious!"

One of the logs dropped to a lower cliff and Alvin was holding on to it. The others were still on top of the cliff, "Alvin of all of the safest places to be, I don't think that this is one of them. You could fall." Theodore was looking down.

Alvin looked up and said, "Hey you know what they. Whatever can't bounce back up, it have to come down." The log was slowly coming off the edge.

"There is no time for this we already have to many delays. So you just bounce yourself out of there this movement." Simon said.

Alvin looked, "There's no way! The wind isn't right."

"But there is no wind." Eleanor said. Alvin said, "Okay, okay you guys caught me! The truth is…It's my feet it just don't have the strength." He was sad.

Theodore said, "Oh Alvin the only thing that I have to do is whenever down is to tell you that uh.. you're taller than a beam. Or is it slower than whipped cream. Do you feel any bouncier now."

"No." Alvin said plainly. The log about to come down. "I think that you need a hand. Could you bounce up this far?" He was holding his hand out.

Then he fell off the little cliff he was on. Eleanor jumped down, "Theodore!" She holds on to a little branch while standing on a cliff while holding Theodore leg. "How about now Alvin?"

"No, no, no, thanks for trying. I'll just get out the best way I can." He was getting off the log. The branch Eleanor was holding fell and Brittany went down. Next was Jeanette, then Simon, then Jonathan. Jonathan was hanging on with his mouth.

(Did I forget to mention he only has one arm?)

"Uh Alvin." He was tapping on his shoulder. Alvin took his hand, "Oh alright." The log went down.

They were all hanging from the cliff. Alvin looked, "Look at the biceps on that boy. I don't deserve to be in the same presence."

The Jonathan was holding was about to rip apart. He was also saying something, because Simon was holding onto his ankle hard.

"What Johnny boy saying up there?" Alvin asked. Jonathan looked and said, "I said ouch Simon." Jonathan noticed he wasn't hanging on to it anymore and they fell down in the muddy river. It was only 3 feet.

Eleanor was the first to come up. Then she something else, "Yikes!" It was Theodore covered in mud, "Relax Ellie it was only me."

"Yikes!" She said again as the others were coming up. "Relax. It's only Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, Brittany, and Jonathan." The map floated above them and Jeanette grabbed it.

"Oh thank goodness! The second half of the map! We can go now!" Jeanette said excitedly.

Then they heard the strange noise again, "Worry now Eleanor it's the Skullosaurus."


	6. Lost In the Mist

The Chipmunks and Chipettes Grand Adventure: The Search for Vaquacious Lundy

Ch 6

"Lost In the Mist"

After they came out of the river Simon was getting very confused about where they were. Simon was still trying to find a way.

"Let's see we went through the there. Then we came across through here…and oh lord."

Simon smiled nervously at them. He kept looking at the half torn map. "Well we should go this way. If it was the right way." He looked for another way, "Obviously we want to go this way. Although that way is further than far and nearer than not." He turned around and say, "Perhaps we would want to go this way."

The gang knew Simon wasn't sure on where to go. So they didn't follow him. He knew they weren't and turned back.

"Now if Vaquacious Lundy were here what'd she say? That chipmunk can't function in this humidity. It's not his fault. The fog, it's not even on the map." He threw the map down and sat on the ground. "And, and, that chipmunk just isn't smart enough to know where to go or what to do."

Simon was sitting on the ground. He put his hands on his face because he was so frustrated with that he didn't know where to go. Theodore walked up to him and said,

"Oh Simon at a time like this Vaquacious said that the only thing I have to is to remember to tell you this."

Simon looked at him, "Remember what?" He tried to think, "I forget."

"Wait a minute, I think it went something like you're smarter when you're pink." He looked at Theodore and crossed his arms, "Did that helped?" Simon plainly said, "No."

He got up from the ground, "I don't know where we are. Or where we aren't. I haven't known for hours. I've failed us all." He looked at the ground.

"Let's face it. Without Vaquacious we've haven't been doing anything right. We don't have a chance of finding her." Brittany said.

Theodore saw a cave not to far from where they were. "Maybe we can stay in there until this mist goes mist less. Or probably just stay in there for the night." They all started walking towards the cave.

"Might as well. We don't have anywhere else to go. Or anything important right now. Sounds like Saturday night at my house." Jonathan said gloomy.

**IN THE CAVE LATER THAT NIGHT**

Everybody was sleeping on, against, or in between rocks. Simon was sleeping on a rock that looked just like a bed, but was flat. Simon was shivering because it was so cold. Even though he used the map as a little blanket. He just heard a loud snore that woke him up. He looked around and knew that it was Alvin. He was in between two huge rocks. Alvin kept moving around. Simon went back to sleep, he hears Alvin's snoring again. Then he finally quit.

"I'm sorry I haven't found you yet Vaquacious." Theodore said. Simon heard this, "I know Theo and I'm sorry. You could've found her by now if I hadn't….Theodore."

He wasn't in the cave, he was outside. He kept on until he started siging.

Wherever You Are

Come out, moon  
Come out, wishing star  
Come out, come out  
Wherever you are

I'm out here in the dark  
All alone and wide awake  
Come and find me

I'm empty and I'm cold  
And my hearts about to break  
Come and find me  
I need you to come here and find me  
'Cause without you I'm totally lost

I've hung a wish on ev'ry star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I can only dream of you  
Wherever you are

I'll hear you laugh  
I'll see you smile  
I'll be with you  
Just for a while

But when the morning comes  
And the sun begins to rise  
I will lose you  
Because it's just a dream  
When I open up my eyes  
I will lose you

I used to believe in forever  
But forever's too good to be true

I've hung a wish on ev'ry star  
It hasn't done much good so far  
I don't know what else to do  
Except to try to dream of you  
And wonder if you're dreaming too  
Wherever you are  
Wherever you are

Simon has seen everything until he went to sleep. He went over to the sleeping Theodore he put the map on him. Simon slept against a tree while he was on a rock.

**The Next Morning**

Eleanor was the first one up. She went outside to stretch until she turned around and seen the place they were looking for, "Oooooohhhh deeeaaarrr."

Her screaming woke everybody up. She couldn't get the word out. "Ski ski, sku, ska, ski, skau…" Jeanette asked, "Can you be a little more specific?" She still couldn't get it out until she pointed and said, "Skull."

Everybody looked at where she pointed, "Vaquacious is in the eye of that thing. How are we going to get all the way up there?" Brittany asked.

"I'm guessing through the there." Theodore suggested.

Alvin said, "But it's dark." Eleanor said, "And frightful." Jeanette said, "And spooky."

"We don't even know what we'll going to find?" Simon said. Then they heard the strange noise again.

Then Jonathan said, "But we know what's going to find us!" Everybody went into the cave and said, "The Skullosaurus!"

**AN: Aw were half-way done with the movie. This sucks. LOL. Don't worry I'll update soon.**


End file.
